memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
It's A Wrap! sale and auction
The It's A Wrap! sale and auction was an ongoing sale of Star Trek props and wardrobe items following the Christie's auction 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection. It was conducted by It's A Wrap! Hollywood, a memorabilia seller based primarily around their two retail stores. The sale began on and items were expected to become available over the course of six months. In October 2007, the auctions were still in progress and IAW sent out an e-mail to some of the winners, announcing that the auctions would end in February 2008, with a special finale auction. As of December 2009, however, the auctions continued. Many items were re-listed with identical descriptions if auction winners failed to pay thus leading to questions concerning the exact number of items actually available. Some items thought to be unique in the collection appeared many times due to the reality of original production fabrications – wardrobe and prop makers needed to create multiples for on screen use. The sale produced several costume tags which identified background and stunt performers that were previously unknown and uncredited. Occasional information from production material made available for auction found its way to Memory Alpha. Timeline * November 2006, the sale is announced (press release) * December 15, 2006, the sale begins * January 2007, IAW representatives at the Creation Star Trek London Convention * April 2007, IAW booth at Creation Grand Slam Convention in Los Angeles * August 2007, IAW booth at the "official" ''Star Trek'' convention in Las Vegas * In Week 65 (began February 29, 2008), IAW starts listing several fixed-price "Buy It Now" listings each week * May 2008, IAW representatives at the Creation Grand Slam Convention in Los Angeles * August 2008, IAW booth at the "official" Star Trek convention in Las Vegas * March 2009, IAW "reorganizes" its holdings with layoffs of their auction staff, including project manager Colin Warde and researcher Brian Soffel. The auction is effectively concluded despite discrepancies remaining with incomplete shipping of orders. * December 2009, IAW begins auctioning items from the latest film, , on eBay Results It's A Wrap! has released no official prices realized or results list, so the results are somewhat fuzzy. As of March 27, 2008, there were 6,018 items with unique item numbers listed in 6,744 eBay listings. IAW was very inconsistent about its use of unique item numbers for duplicates or re-listed items, so the number of truly unique items is uncertain. There have been US$4,152,703.48 in 6,284 "won" listing. However, it is unlikely that was the actual amount. The lack of a prices realized list leaves only positive feedback and buyers' claims of winning an item as methods to confirm the items actually sold. Using these methods, it appears that IAW realized at least US$1,570,325.69 for 2,630 listings. IAW also sold items in their LA shops, at conventions, and by special arrangement. http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/data/pages/iaw/statistics.html Noteworthy items * IAW# 8730, titled STAR TREK: ENT LIEUTENANT REED STARFLEET UNIFORM, name tag reads "Enterprise R01". Sold for US $1225. * IAW# 1767, titled "STAR TREK I: THE MOTION PICTURE 'SPOCK' SPACESUIT", is an EV suit worn by Leonard Nimoy in . This is currently (as of May 4th) the second highest-priced item to sell, at US$10,100. * IAW# 1140, titled "STAR TREK: VOYAGER 'SATAN'S ROBOT!' COSTUME", is the costume of Satan's Robot. It sold for US$4,658.00, the second highest item of week 6. * One MACO uniform, IAW# 0124 with the nametag "R. Azar", and two mirror-universe MACO uniforms, IAW# 0868 with nametag " " and IAW# 2078 with nametag " ". They sold for US$1,025, US$885, and US$1,075 respectively. There is also a mirror universe B. Moreno MACO uniform in there somewhere at IAW #0869. * IAW# 0925, titled "STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION 'WORF' NINTH PLACE TROPHY", Worf's bat'leth tournament trophy from the parallel universe in which he won ninth place; from . It sold for US$1,341. * IAW# 0625, titled "STAR TREK I: THE MOTION PICTURE 'JAMES DOOHAN' 'CLASS-B' SHIRT", is a -style uniform, but it is clearly not a shirt worn by James Doohan due to the incorrect rank and division insignia, although the costumer's tag on the item reads "James Doohan". The most likely explanation is that this shirt was worn by one of Doohan's sons, who were both extras in The Motion Picture. http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/2007/04/scotty-shirt-mystery-solved.html After being offered in week 3 and not meeting the reserve set by It's A Wrap!, with a high bid of US$1,625, the item was re-listed in week 15 and sold for US$3,450. * IAW# 1447, titled "KYLE RIKER'S ANBO-JYUTSU WHITE SUIT PLUS BONUS", and IAW# 1448, titled "COMMANDER RIKER'S ANBO-JYUTSU RED SUIT PLUS STUNT BONUS", are suits worn by Mitchell Ryan and Jonathan Frakes in while their characters, Kyle Riker and Will Riker, sparred with one another in an anbo-jyutsu match. Kyle Riker's (white) suit sold for US$395 and Will Riker's (red) suit sold for US$835. The two separate costumes were sold to two different buyers. External links * [http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions The Star Trek Auction Listings Archive] – a catalog of all IAW listings to date, with images and results * [http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/ The Star Trek Prop, Costume & Auction Blog] – a blog about prop and costume collecting, featuring weekly previews and results from the auction * fr:It's A Wrap! sale and auction Category:Star Trek and pop culture